wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talaan din Gelyn
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=cot | build=Very slim | occupation=Windfinder }} Talaan is a young Sea Folk Windfinder apprentice. Appearance She is very slim, without a womanly figure, and Nynaeve al'Meara thinks at first that she is about fourteen. But she is older than Nynaeve first thought, because she is nineteen years old, and her younger appearance is probably due to slowing. She has no nose ring yet and has one earring in the left ear and three in the right. Abilities Talaan is among the strongest female channelers, more or less at the same level as Nynaeve and some Forsaken. Nynaeve believes that Talaan has tremendous potential and could overpower her with a little more experience. Talaan also shielded Nynaeve from the One Power once, at the command of Zaida . Her potential strength was given in the Wheel of Time Companion as 2(+11), just one level below Lanfear and equal to Mesaana. Her strength at the time of the Last Battle was 4(+9). History She is the daughter of Caire din Gelyn Running Wave and the niece of Tebreille din Gelyn South Wind. She was born in . She is extremely strong in the One Power, with a potential that either matches or surpasses Nynaeve's own, and Nynaeve is one of the most powerful female channelers in this Age. There is a feud between her mother and her aunt which makes her ask Nynaeve, her tutor, whether she could be a novice at the White Tower . She explains to Nynaeve that Gelyn family is blessed with many high-ranking members in Sea Folk society. Five of Talaan's family members are Windfinders to Sea Folk Clans. This, however, causes others to be suspicious that perhaps the Gelyn family is abusing its power. Because of this, Talaan is punished for doing things she did not do, or for being too slow when she is going as fast as she can. She realizes that she will be held back for several years, just so that no one can think that she is being favored. Since Talaan became an apprentice, her mother had never once acknowledged by word, deed, facial expression or tone of voice that she was her daughter. Thus, Talaan becomes convinced that being a novice would be an easier life for her. Activities Apprentice Talaan goes to the Tarasin Palace with many windfinders to meet with Nynaeve, Elayne, and Mat. She Travels with the the rest of the group led by Nynaeve and Elayne Trakand from Ebou Dar to the Kin's farm with the Bowl of the Winds . She is part of the thirteen women who link and channel into the Bowl of the Winds to change the weather. She used also the amber turtle angreal . From the Farm Talaan travels to, and across, Andor. After that, she arrives at the Royal Palace with the others . Nynaeve thinks that Talaan is extremely strong in the One Power, with a potential that either matches or surpasses her own, and Nynaeve is one of the most powerful female channelers in this Age. During one of the lessons between them, Talaan shields Nynaeve twice . Runaway Talaan vanished, along with Merilille Sedai. She most probably ran away with the Aes Sedai . The Windfinders annoyed Elayne a lot about this fact. Chanelle even claims that Merilille has kidnapped Talaan, and thinks that Elayne is hiding them . Last Battle Talaan is seen in the Shayol Ghul battlefront by Aviendha. She fights Hessalam along with Amys, Cadsuane and Alivia before the Forsaken goes after Aviendha . It is presumed she survived like the other three. es:Talaan din Gelyn it:Talaan din Gelyn Category:Living as of AMOL Category:Farm Group Category:Dragonsworn Category:Channelers